Style
"Style" là bài hát thứ ba nằm trong album phòng thu thứ năm của Taylor Swift, 1989. Nó được ra mắt trong quảng cáo của Target cho phiên bản cao cấp của album Swift. Style được phát hành dưới dạng đĩa đơn thứ ba chính thức từ năm 1989, sau Blank Space. Bài hát kết hợp chặt chẽ việc sử dụng trống và dụng cụ phối nhạc tổng hợp, cũng như guitar, và giới thiệu âm điệu sử dụng Ostinato, cùng một giai điệu lặp đi lặp lại. Điệp khúc có chất âm thanh pop đầy đủ hơn, điển hình hơn. Swift đã nêu, Style nói về một cặp đôi không bao giờ hoàn toàn kết thúc với nhau, sử dụng phép ẩn dụ "tình yêu của hai ta sẽ không bao giờ đi vào quên lãng đâu" để tượng trưng cho những thời gian họ cuốn sâu vào nhau. Video âm nhạc chính thức được công chiếu vào ngày 13 tháng 2 năm 2015, và có sự tham gia của diễn viên Shadowhunters Dominic Sherwood. Taylor xác nhận bài hát này nói về Harry Styles trong buổi phỏng vấn năm 2014 với tạp chí Rolling Stone. Thông điệp ẩn Thông điệp ẩn: Her heart belonged to someone who couldn't stay. Tiếp theo câu chuyện về những thông điệp ẩn vào năm 1989, thông điệp này bắt đầu phát triển câu chuyện về cặp đôi. Nó kể về sự khởi đầu của sự đau lòng và lý do tại sao câu chuyện được kể. Lời bài hát |-|Gốc= Midnight, you come and pick me up, no headlights Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise Fade into view, oh, It's been a while since I have even heard from you (Heard from you) I should just tell you to leave 'cause I Know exactly where it leads but I Watch it go round and round each time You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style So it goes, he can't keep his wild eyes on the road Takes me home, lights are off he's taking off his coat (Hm yeah) I say, "I've heard That you've been out and about with some other girl." (Some other girl) He says, "What you've heard is true but I Can't stop thinking about you and I." I said, "I've been there too a few times." 'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (A tight little skirt) And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go (We never go) out of style, we never go out of style Take me home Just take me home Yeah just take me home, oh (Out of style) You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style |-|Lời dịch= Giữa đêm, anh qua đón em, mà chẳng bật đèn pha Mối tình dai dẳng này liệu sẽ lụi tàn hay trường tồn Xa mặt cách lòng, ôi, Đã lâu lắm rồi em chẳng nghe được tin tức nào của anh nữa (Nghe được của anh nữa) Đáng ra em nên nói lời chia tay vì em Biết rõ cuộc tình này sẽ đi tới đâu nhưng với em Hết lần này tới lần khác em cứ mặc cho mọi chuyện đến đâu thì đến Anh là chàng trai có đôi mắt mơ mộng tựa tài tử James Dean Còn em là cô nàng tô môi màu đỏ kiểu truyền thống mà anh mang lòng yêu Và sau mỗi cuộc cãi vã ta lại quay về bên nhau Vì cuộc tình của hai ta sẽ chẳng bao giờ mai một Anh có mái tóc dài vuốt ngược và mang chiếc áo phông trắng Còn em vẫn một lòng chung thủy và luôn diện váy ngắn bó sát Và sau mỗi lúc cãi cọ ta lại quay về bên nhau Vì tình yêu của hai ta sẽ không bao giờ đi vào quên lãng đâu Chính là như thế, nhưng anh ấy chẳng hề để tâm chút nào Đưa em về đi thôi anh, bóng tối đã che mắt em để anh có thể lộ rõ bản chất (hừm yeah) Tôi nói rằng, "Em có nghe phong phanh Anh đang vụng trộm với cô gái khác." (Với cô gái khác) Anh đáp, "Điều em nghe là hoàn toàn đúng sự thật nhưng anh Vẫn chẳng thể ngừng suy nghĩ về hai chúng ta" Và tôi trả lời, "Em bị lừa thế này vài lần rồi đó" Anh là chàng trai có đôi mắt mơ mộng tựa tài tử James Dean Còn em là cô nàng tô môi màu đỏ kiểu truyền thống mà anh mang lòng yêu Và sau mỗi cuộc cãi vã ta lại quay về bên nhau Vì cuộc tình của hai ta sẽ chẳng bao giờ mai một Anh có mái tóc dài vuốt ngược và mang chiếc áo phông trắng (mang chiếc áo phông trắng) Còn em vẫn một lòng chung thủy và luôn diện váy ngắn bó sát Và sau mỗi lúc cãi cọ ta lại quay về bên nhau Vì tình yêu của hai ta sẽ không bao giờ (không bao giờ) đi vào quên lãng đâu Đưa em về nhà đi Chỉ cần em về thôi Ừ đó đưa em về giùm đi, oh (Đi vào quên lãng) Anh là chàng trai có đôi mắt mơ mộng tựa tài tử James Dean Còn em là cô nàng tô môi màu đỏ kiểu truyền thống mà anh mang lòng yêu Và sau mỗi cuộc cãi vã ta lại quay về bên nhau Vì cuộc tình của hai ta sẽ chẳng bao giờ mai một Giải thưởng và Đề cử "Style" đã giành 2 giải từ 3 đề cử. Bản cover * Ca sĩ Ivonne Acero đã hát bài hát này tại buổi thử giọng giành cho người mù của cô vào tập ngày 22 tháng 9 năm 2015 của The Voice. Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát của Taylor Swift Thể_loại:1989